


So You Don't Forget

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A box of pictures?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"
> 
> And for the Fanfic100 prompt "Parents"

Hermione opened her package from home with a curious expression. She couldn't imagine what her parents had sent that was so big.

A box of pictures?

Hermione riding a horse at her tenth birthday.

Her parents standing in the yard of their home

Hermione on the balance beam in her gymnastics class.

Her cat, who died when she was six.

Hermione with her parents right after she got her Hogwarts letter.

Her old school.

Hermione riding a bike for the first time.

All muggle pictures from her home. All memories from before Hogwarts. And a note.

_So you don't forget._


End file.
